The present disclosure relates monitoring a blind spot in a public place and, more particularly, to monitoring a blind spot by sharing at least one personal camera of service members.
Many surveillance cameras have been installed at public places for various reasons, such as a security purpose. However, such surveillance cameras are immovable and fixed at predetermined locations. Accordingly, a target monitoring area includes at least one blind spot. Such blind spots are often used for crimes.